


Gift of Me

by Saphruikan



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Loyalty, Oneshot, this is like two years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphruikan/pseuds/Saphruikan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gift of the Night Fury" from the point of view of Toothless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift of Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is two years old, but I just realized I never posted it here. So here you go!

Time to get up!

Time to get up time to get up time to get up!

I don’t hear a sound. Hiccup’s still sleeping. He has to get _up!_ We have to go _flying!_ Flying is _fun!_

I roar and yell and stamp and the snow falls off the roof. It’s supposed to make him come out. He always does come out. And he does! He’s got his metal skull with the old horns. I tilt my head at him. I’m twitching with anticipation! Can’t _wait_ to try some tricks today!

He makes his hum-hiss noises and I try to do it too. I don’t think I did it right, because it sounds more like a growl. He imitates me, though, and it sounds much better.

I start to crawl down the big house, careful with my footing. The ice has frosted over here and it’s very slippery. I once fell down and it hurt my chin and shoulder. Hiccup’s making his hum-hiss again and I see him walking towards an ice patch. See, I’m smart. I know his metal foot is extra slippery. So if he walks on that, he’ll fall! I bound down extra quick.

Sure enough, he slips and falls forward. I reach him just in time to catch him with my head. He hangs onto me and I move forward and set him down on the dirt. Hiccup, you’re so silly. He makes a frown face at his metal foot and hits it on the ground.

Hiccup looks at me and mumbles more. I feel a burp coming up. He pats my cheek and I burp in his face. It makes a pretty cloud of smoke. He stumbles away, waving it away, howling in protest. He doesn’t think it’s pretty? I feel bad and nuzzle him.

v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Flying with Hiccup is _fun!_

We shoot above the clouds and soar for a break in the cover. The cold bites, but Hiccup is with me so it doesn’t matter. The wind howls in my ears and tries to burn my eyes. Hiccup makes his noises again, louder and firmer than before, and I know what to do. I twist down towards the sea near a mountain. I hold my wings to my sides and dive like a seagull, plummeting to the ocean. We go faster and faster! The wind starts to shriek at us and I want to tell it to be quiet.

When we’re near the water I throw my wings out and catch the air. With a roar of exhilaration we skim the waves. I see the special rock that has two bases and look up at Hiccup. I know what happens next. He unlatches his metal foot and my tail lurches. I grit my teeth. I hope we don’t crash. We’ve done that before. We had to spend three days in front of a fire. I pump my wings extra hard to compensate for the missing fin.

He stands on my shoulders. I can feel my wings brushing him with every upstroke. When we reach the special rock, I dive under it, but before I do, I buck my spine and Hiccup jumps right over it! He lands on my back again and I can feel myself falling, but he latches his metal foot back in and we rise again. Yes, finally! We did it! We never did it completely before. Sometimes he doesn’t jump high enough and just lands on the rock. Sometimes he hits the rock! His eyes went all funny for an hour after he did that!

v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

We do a few more tricks. They’re fun! But in the middle of one I hear the _**CALL.**_ The _**CALL,**_ the _**CALL,**_ and I know every dragon on the home island is flying to the egg island. I’m not going this year. I haven’t got a mate. But every dragon on Berk has got one! I’ll be all alone! Oh well. At least I’ll have Hiccup.

We’re on our way back now. Hiccup mumbles to me and I look up at him. I see him look ahead and widen his eyes and open his mouth and yell. I look too. We’re in the way of the dragons following the _**CALL!**_ I dip and swerve and dive as I dodge the dragons and Hiccup howls on my back. I hear a metallic _clang_ and Hiccup squeals something in dismay. Something catches the corner of my eye. I look and see Hiccup’s metal skull with the old horns! He loves that skull! He wears it every day and polishes it every night! And it’s trying to land in the ocean!

I roar at it, tell it to come back. It keeps falling. I twist and dive after it, faster, faster. I can see it turning right in front of my nose. Another few feet and it’s mine! Hiccup will be so happy I caught it!

Then I hear him telling me the bad sound and pulling on my saddle. He wants me to stop. I spread my wings and screech to a halt, but I keep looking for the skull. It hits the waves and floats away. I want to go get it, but Hiccup pulls me away to the village. I grimace and flap away. We’ll get it later.

We follow the stream of dragons to the village. I can hear the humans yelling, but they sound scared and sad. Why?

We land on the cliff. Hiccup immediately leaps off and runs for Astrid, his mate. I wonder when they’re having young. Her voice is high-pitched and loud. All the other humans surround Hiccup and yell at him. He’s too confused to answer. I want to tell them to be quiet, but then the Alpha human comes and makes them quiet for me. He and Hiccup start talking quietly.

Why are the humans freaking out? The dragons will be back. Don’t they know that? It confuses me.

I hear a screech and turn. Astrid’s Stormfly, owner of Astrid, is hovering around me. She asks if I’m coming. I rear up and say I won’t be going this year. I haven’t got a mate. I want to stay with Hiccup. She flies away.

v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

All the humans are panicking. It’s sad to watch. They’re worried about their dragons, I can tell. I try to tell them they’ll be back, but they don’t listen. Or they give me a weird look with their eyes narrowed. I slink away.

I want to get Hiccup’s metal skull. But he’s busy panicking with all the other humans. He won’t fly with me to get it. I stare out over the sea and pace on a big cliff. Even when night falls I’m still there. Where has it drifted, I wonder? I really want to find it and make Hiccup happy again and make him stop being all sad. I shuffle up to the edge of the cliff and crouch, putting my front claws on the vertical side. I wonder if I can jump and fly by myself. I almost try, too. I would snatch up Hiccup and we’d go find his skull together. And then he would stop panicking and be happy.

I can’t fly without Hiccup. I give up and go to bed.

v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Next day Hiccup doesn’t come out of his house! I stamp and I stomp and I roar and I screech, but he doesn’t come out. I scratch his house all day but I don’t hear anything. Rock plates come off the roof, I’m stomping so hard.

Then I hear him! I look up and he’s got something big in his arms. He was never in his house at all! That makes me feel stupid. But Hiccup’s walking towards the ice patch again! And he’s got a new invention! I dive down there fast, half curious, half stopping him from walking on the ice.

He holds it up for me and babbles. I sniff it. It smells new and leathery and metallic! It must be a new invention! New inventions are always so much fun!

He goes to my shoulder and I can’t see his invention anymore. I start circling to see what he does but he’s trying to go to my tail. I hold still and he attaches it to my tail. I feel a clink and he gets up.

I hold it up to see. It’s a new tailfin, but it feels weird. It’s too light and alone and it makes a clicking noise that hurts my ears. I tell Hiccup I don’t like it and try to whip it off. He yells at me to stop, but I don’t like it. Then I thrash it in front of my face and it opens.

I stop.

It moves on its own. It moves when I want it to. It works perfectly. As I open my fin, it opens too. It’s like my tailfin grew back.

And then I realize!

I can go get Hiccup’s metal skull now! The realization makes my eyes go small as I think. We can fly up there really fast and go grab it! We’ll be back before the other dragons come back! Hiccup and I can go-

Wait. 

I have the best idea!

I’ll go alone! I won’t tell Hiccup where I’m going and I’ll get it myself! He’ll be so _so so_ happy! He won’t panic or be scared anymore! It’ll be a _surprise!_

I turn to Hiccup as I’m thinking. He has his happy face on, but his eyes are weird. They’re scared and apprehensive. I wonder why?

He reaches for me and I think he’s trying to get on my back. No! It has to be just me! It has to be a surprise! A surprise for Hiccup! So he can’t come!

I turn and leap into the air before he can try getting on my back again. I immediately want to go back down. I feel too light and unbalanced without Hiccup, and the tail makes that clicking noise whenever I move it. I _hate_ it. I want to tear it off. But first I have to surprise Hiccup! I have to get his metal skull!

v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

The skull’s in my mouth!

It took a while to find. Several days, actually! It’s a lot harder than it sounds to find a little skull bobbing in the ocean. When I saw it I dove with my new tail and snatched it up! It had drifted a long way. Then I turned and flew back for Berk as fast as I could!

When I got there, no one was home. The streets and houses were empty. It smelled like pine and fire and Gronckle-egg smoke. It also smelled like Nadders and Nightmares and all the other dragons. I must’ve taken longer than I thought! They’d flown home already! Sooner than usual.

Hiccup was stuck on the ground for so long! I hope he’s not mad at me. . . . I took a long while. He’s going to be so happy when he sees his metal skull!

The biggest building in the village has lights on and many food smells and people-smells are coming from it. Everyone must be inside. I land and creep up to the big doors. One of them is ajar and light and sounds and smells come from it. I nose it open and peek inside.

All the dragons and humans are inside, making their human noises and eating and drinking and laughing. All the dragons are there too, and the new young of the year. No baby Night Furies this year. I don’t have a mate. I push myself inside and look for Hiccup. I see him and Astrid doing that weird arm-circle thing. He’s never done that to me. It’s a weird thing. It looks like it hurts. Hiccup’s facing away from me and doesn’t see me. I start walking towards him.

Astrid sees me and makes a happy face. She lets go of Hiccup and starts twitching and laughing and poking him. He makes an angry face. I don’t want Hiccup to be angry. I want him to be happy. I want Astrid to stop it. He mumbles at her, looking at the ground. Then she shoves him, hard. He turns and sees me.

I make a happy face at him and crouch playfully. He yells at me, but I can tell it’s happy. He starts running toward me. He doesn’t see what’s in my mouth. Hiccup, you’re going to be so happy! Wait until you see what I have!

We reach each other and I stop short. He smells strange. Not panicky anymore. I can smell past smells too. And a scent I find on him is the scent of despair. Despair isn’t like fear or sadness. It’s like a doom. It’s losing all hope. It’s the worst smell. 

Everyone else smelled so happy. Why had Hiccup smelled so despairing?

Then he throws himself on me and does the arm-circle thing to my neck. I almost drop his metal skull in surprise. It doesn’t hurt, actually. It’s warm and comfortable and Hiccup makes a happy face when he does it. It feels good. I love Hiccup a little more right now.

He pulls himself off me and shoves me a little, but playfully. He starts yelling at me and waves his finger in front of my face. I follow it with my eyes. It’s fun. Then he tries to look in my mouth, and I _deploy my surprise._

It’s covered in my saliva when I pull away. Oops. I remember how much he hates things that come from my mouth. He cringes a little and mumbles something, then he perks up and exclaims.

Yes! Hiccup is happy again! I can smell it on him. He smells like relief and joy and gratitude and love. He’s so happy!

I bump him with my head. I ask him if he likes my surprise. He holds my chin and looks into my eyes and says something softly. I can hear the love in his voice.

I love you too, Hiccup.

Then he does the arm-circle thing again on my neck, and it feels great.

v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Next morning when I stomp on the roof, Hiccup runs right out. But then he stops at the door and just stares at the village. I yowl. I want to go flying now!

He yells back and circles around the house but stops short when he sees me. He looks surprised. Why? I’d gotten his saddle and fin for him. It was nice of me.

He mumbles and nudges the saddle away with his metal foot. He tries to climb on my shoulders. But I move away. He’s supposed to put the saddle on me. Why’s he trying to get rid of it?

He tries to get on me again, but I move away again. We can’t go without the saddle and fin! What is he thinking?

He narrows his eyes and makes a short hum-hiss. I reluctantly hold the new tail up and open it, admiring it. It’s pretty. I hear its cursed clicking one last time.

He doesn’t understand. He doesn’t understand that I want the old fin instead of the new one. He doesn’t understand I hate the new, working, _perfect_ fin. He thinks I want to fly without him. He thinks I don’t need him anymore.

He’s wrong.

I turn back to him and give him my best happy face. Then I smash the new fin. Hiccup howls and yells for me to stop, but I smash it into the snow as hard as I can. I hear it crack and rip and splinter and I whip my tail to the side. It flies right off and flings into the snow far away.

Then I feel bad. Hiccup likes his inventions. He doesn’t like it when I break them. I drag the saddle in front of him and me with my teeth and look up at him sheepishly. I hope he’s not mad. He just stares. His eyes are wide. I nudge the saddle with my claw to make it extra obvious what I want.

Hiccup makes a big happy face and runs and does the arm-circle thing around my neck again. I rear back and try to lick his head, happy he is happy.

v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

We soar over the clouds, Hiccup and I. We go slowly. We want to try a new move today. We had tried it only once before and it hadn’t worked. Maybe it would now. He mumbles to me and I tell him I’m ready. He unlatches himself and does a backflip off of my shoulders and begins to dive. I go into a dive with him.

We fall together, level with each other. The wind howls, but I let it yell. It doesn’t bother me. It feels good to just let yourself fall, knowing you can stop whenever you want. Hiccup and I glance at each other happily. We both make a happy face. I raise a paw and push him gently on the foreleg. He spins. It’s fun to watch. I close my eyes and feel the wind on my face. It feels good, even though it’s cold.

Hiccup whistles and I raise my wings enough to spin around. He grabs me and latches on again. I feel my tail move. He howls with joy, and I snap my wings all the way open. We dart past the trees and the snow falls off them. It would be fun to watch, but I’m too busy looking ahead.

v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Hiccup let me sleep in his house tonight! He must really be happy. We went up in his room and he did the arm-circle thing and patted my forehead and he climbed in his bed and went to sleep. I didn’t know where to sleep. When the _**BIG BAD THING**_ happened I had been in the house for days but I hadn’t slept at all. I just watched Hiccup. But now I want to sleep and I don’t know where.

I go up to Hiccup and ask him where to sleep. He shoves me away and mumbles. He puts his flat furry thing over his head. It smells like sleep. I can’t see him anymore, and I don’t like that. I grab it in my teeth and yank it off. It falls on the floor. Hiccup yowls and jumps off his bed to get it.

And now there’s a comfy bed to sleep on!

I jump on his bed. It’s tiny but if I curl up into a ball I can fit. And if I let my front paws dangle off. And the tip of my tail. But it’s warm and I like it. Hiccup comes over and tries to shove me off but I dig my claws in. I want to sleep. I’m tired.

Then I have another idea! My ideas are so good.

I grab Hiccup by his shirt with my teeth and drag him onto my tummy. There! Now he has a warm comfy bed!

He starts laughing. I make a happy face. What’s so funny?

He climbs off and shoves me again. I dig my claws again. He starts mumbling and pushes my claws out of the wood. He looks irritated. I feel bad. I let him shove me. He pushes me to the edge and stops. There’s a tiny space now. He climbs into that and scratches my head and puts the flat furry thing over him.

There isn’t much room.

I grab Hiccup with my mouth again. He yelps. I lie down sideways on the bed and put him in between my forelegs. I close my wings around him so he can be warm. There! Now I’m doing the arm-circle thing, like when the _**BIG BAD THING**_ happened.

He laughs again. Then he pats me on the nose. I lick his face. He squirms a little, rests his head on my neck, and goes to sleep. I kind of want to lick him, but he’s asleep. I’m nice like that. So I go to sleep too. I bury my nose in his fur and close my eyes.

Love you, Hiccup.


End file.
